Roses of Plume
by for.the.love.of.love
Summary: Simple: Gaara only loved himself; TenTen only loved her weapons. When her past has more to do with him then she will ever know, will something more than weapons and sand spark between them? He might have saved her, but she'll save him from himself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. so please be nice!! it's basically a Gaara-TenTen fic. i honestly think there is no better pairing than that. anyways, it's rated m for later chapters. enjoy!**

** for.the.love.of.cheese **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

She awoke, screaming for air. Why couldn't she breathe? She threw a kunai as she got up suddenly and realized it was all a dream. The kunai was imbedded in the wall next to her door. _'Relax,' _thought the weapons' mistress, _'it was only a dream.'_

She always fell asleep like that and woke up the same way: sleeping with a kunai or shuriken in hand, only to be thrown in a blind rage at a wall the next morning. She woke up either gasping for air or screaming. This was how it had been since that Tuesday, 2 weeks ago, outside the forest.

_Flashback:_

"_Neji, watch out!" TenTen screamed. Why was this guy attacking them? That boy, he was a ninja from some country in the fire territory, so they were supposed to be allies, right? Neji was hit with a sharp needle and fell to the ground, his vision growing blurry. "Shino, behind you," she shouted. Shino quickly dodged three needles, but landed in a heavily set trap._

'_Who is this guy?' TenTen thought as she pulled out a couple of kunai. "Why are you doing this," she screamed at the boy. He had dark hair, a wicked smile, and bluish eyes. He didn't even look like a ninja, and he wasn't a ninja any of them had seen before. He didn't reply, but instead smirked and disappeared. TenTen blinked and held up her kunai, waiting for the attack. Then, she felt two needles hit her pressure points on her neck. She fell to the ground._

_The boy lifted her up and carried her to a river a few yards away, where he dropped her into the swirling currents. "No," she cried unable to move as she felt the water surround her. She started to feel her body again and tried to swim to the surface, but she couldn't. In fact, TenTen never really learned to swim, for that matter. She felt the water close in, tighter. Tears pouring out of her eyes into the river, she screamed and went unconscious..._

_TenTen woke up to see aqua-green eyes staring at her. She began to cough up water. The boy released the sand that was pushing down on her chest. He had reddish hair, black circles around his eyes and a "love" tattoo on his head. TenTen recognized his face immediately, and quickly jumped away from him. Trembling, she threw a shuriken at him. He merely blinked as his sand shot up and deflected the shuriken before sliding its way over to her. She got up and started to run, which wasn't very easy to do on the count of her twisted ankle. She fell a few yards away from him._

_Gaara sighed, stood up and formed his hands into a Jutsu symbol before closing his eyes. In a matter of ten seconds, TenTen was being lifted up by a bed of sand that encased her like a blanket up to her nose. The bed of sand carried her over to Gaara, who opened his eyes. His sand moved off of her mouth to allow her to speak. _

"_Well," she trembled, "What are you waiting for? Crush me," she said, with fear at her own words. Gaara merely knelt down as the sand disappeared up to her ankles. It moved up her back and eased her down in front of him on the grass. He grabbed her ankle, gently and twisted it around a couple times. TenTen winced in pain then felt nothing. He got up and she closed her eyes. After nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see him walking away. _

_Getting up, she realized her ankle felt a lot better. In fact, it wasn't twisted anymore. "Hey, wait," she called after the strange sand prince. She walked up to him and he didn't turn around. 'Please, let her not think I'm still the monster I used to be,' Gaara thought quietly. "Sorry, you know, for throwing a shuriken at you and all. It's just that last time someone tried to help me, they were really trying to kill me," she said meekly. "Thanks. Names' TenTen," she continued. This actually caught him off guard. Usually people just run away, and usually people didn't really say sorry or thank you to him, on account of the fact that he's never done anything worth saying thank you for. _

"_So what's your name anyways?" she asked, not really terrified of him anymore. TenTen had never really learned his true name actually. She knew that he was the one everyone feared but she never really paid much attention to other people besides her team mates and sensei. He was, from her knowledge, the sand prince, the red demon, the raccoon, who would kill for no reason. Some thought he killed for fun, others thought he was just crazy. He didn't reply, but merely walked off, disappearing in his sand. _

"_TenTen," Neji said coming out of a nearby bush with Shino following behind. "What are you staring at? Anyways, you had us worried," he said, "well, Shino at least." "You were worried about me," she asked, still thinking of her encounter with the sand prince. "Yeah. Of course we were," Neji replied. "We need to borrow some of your kunai," he continued in his (now usual) playful tone. TenTen rolled her eyes in frustration, and then finally just gave in to a smirk. She gave Neji a light punch on the arm, but considering how coughcough violent she is, the punch wasn't really that light. "Hey," Neji exclaimed, grabbing his arm._

"_What happened to that guy," she asked. "Shino let his bugs have him," Neji started, "We delivered him to a couple of Konoha scouts. They shouldn't have much trouble taking him to Hokage Tsunade. "Let's go home," said Shino lazily, "I'm tired." "Yeah" added TenTen. "So can we stop standing around here and go?" Neji asked quite irritated, and gripping his arm tighter._

_End of Flashback_

TenTen had been having nightmares about the river for quite some time. She remembered the first time she almost drowned. Her friend, Mikoni had pushed her into the river as a joke, and she was only nine. After a nearby leaf-nin rescued her, TenTen grabbed the kunai on the leaf-nin's belt and threw it at her. That was actually how TenTen became interested in weapons. After the incident, she hadn't talked to her former friend and never would.

She kept on having that reoccurring dream since her mission 2 weeks ago. That dream where she was still underwater and the more she tried to swim to the top, the farther the surface became. It was like dying over and over again. "Shit," she said. TenTen got out of bed and lazily walked over to her mirror and combed her hair before putting it into her signature two buns and getting dressed. She grabbed the kunai out of the wall and padded barefoot down the stairs into the kitchen. Flipping the switch on her iPod player, she started to make breakfast, her favorite song almost blasting out of the speakers. She cooked her eggs singing along to the tune. "Gimme a shot to remember and you can take all this pain away from me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Breakfast. Ice Cream With Black & White Movies.**

Previously: Flipping the switch on her iPod player, she started to make breakfast, her favorite song almost blasting out of the speakers. She cooked her eggs singing along to the tune. "Gimme a shot to remember and you can take all this pain away from me..."

* * *

-- Meanwhile --

Gaara rubbed his eyes. He had never slept a day in his life and he was still trying to get used to it. Gaara had resigned from being Kazekage and appointed Temari instead. She had really proved herself over the years as a better Kazekage and she was used to handling jobs like that. Plus, the village didn't have a horrific and unending fear of her.

But sleeping was hard. Ever since 3 months ago when the demon inside him had been destroyed, he tried to sleep, but could never really get used to the strange feeling. _'I just have to see her, just one time,'_ he thought to himself. "Damn it," he said aloud to himself. _'What is it about her? I can't stop thinking about her. Why is she so different?' _he thought nervously, _'And why the hell does she seem so familiar? Could she be……no. There's no way it could be her…'_

Gaara got up and changed into his usual outfit and slung his gourd across his back, before jumping out his bedroom window and heading over to a certain weapons' mistress's estate. From a faint distance, Gaara heard a quite familiar song. In fact, it used to be his favorite song, when he actually listened to music, before. He began to hum in his head – something he had never really done before. _'I'd like to burn all the empires...You know with all of these vampires...'_

Gaara crept into a window upstairs and walked through the hallway. He kept hidden in his sand and the shadows, while he made his way down the stairs to the sound of TenTen's singing. Her singing started to die down with the song. She stopped moving for five seconds. She turned off the music player, looking over at the living room doorway. TenTen opened her cupboard and took out a shuriken, but put it back in its place by the plates, when she sensed the familiar smell of sand and clover.

She turned around and walked out into the living room doorway. "I haven't started eating yet. There's eggs, noodles and toast. You're welcomed to join me, if you like; I don't mind," she said with a smirk and turned back into the kitchen. _'Damn, how did she know I was here? I'm not even using chakra,'_ thought Gaara as he emerged from a shadow of sand that wasn't particularly visible to the human eye (for that record). He walked nervously to the kitchen and set his gourd down outside the doorway. He sat down opposite from her and was surprised to find a plate was in front of him already.

"You know you never really told me your name," said the weapons mistress while putting a scoop of noodles on her plate and grabbing a slice of toast. "Gaara," he replied softly, as he took some eggs and a slice of toast as well. "So, why didn't you kill me, Gaara," she asked keeping her eyes down on her plate. This caught him of guard a bit. "I've heard that you kill people for fun. What's your story," she asked taking a bite of toast, and letting her words soak in. "My life is too gruesome and full of hatred to tell you," he said taking a deep breath and trying his best **not** to scare her. Her reply was, as usual, completely unexpected.

"It can't be that bad. You wanna hear hatred? I'll start with my story, then. Both my parents are dead. My mom tried to drown me, and my dad committed suicide after my mom drowned herself." At this point, Gaara stopped eating.

"Wait," he said suddenly, looking up at TenTen. "You're mother commit suicide?"

"Yeah," TenTen replied looking back. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. That's just a…never mind," he mumbled sheepishly.

"I like to play with knives," she continued, "I use my older sister and ex-best friend as target practice. As in I throw knives and weapons at them and try to kill them every time I see them because all they ever seem to say is that everything in this world is a lie, but I don't want to believe that! I'm not going to. I'm known to most as the weapons' mistress, and I tend to scare people when I'm quiet. But that's only because people know how much damage I can cause, especially when I'm mad; and when I'm mad, I'm usually very quiet!"

TenTen became silent. The silence was just what they needed, no matter who much they loathed it. Trying to break the cruel silence before her anger got to her, TenTen continued, "I am pretty sure your life can't be **that** bad."

'_Shit,'_ Gaara thought in complete shock. _'I can't believe this is the life my Uncle gave her memory. Should I say something? God, this is so messed up and it's all my fault, but why does she not seem so troubled about it? She's like how I am when I kill—unmoving and sadistically calm. Damn it…" _he thought.

The room was horribly silent again. TenTen felt rather nervous about the situation and the returning flashbacks that they both were having. Though, Gaara's were more in her mind than she would ever know.

"Well," TenTen said somewhat cheerfully, "So, what's your story?" Gaara paused trying to figure out what to say. "My father has been trying to kill me, since I was five, and I killed my mother during childbirth. I drink the blood of my victims through my sand, which, I guess, makes me a vampire. I can't control my emotions and I used to have one of the tailed demon-lords inside of me. I like killing people though, that's the…thing. I just like the taste of blood and I've been completely alone without anyone, no family and no friends for as long as I can remember. Well, except for one person..."

"Who was that person," TenTen asked. "Well, she was my first friend," he continued, "I met her when I was seven. She was the only person that was like me. I thought she was still alive, but she's probably dead by now," he said looking at her and stopping shortly when he realized he was staring at TenTen's brown eyes. TenTen stared back at him trying to figure out how she even thought of welcoming this psycho in for breakfast.

"Umm," she started, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, right," Gaara replied shaking his head from a glimpse of a memory he thought he saw in her eyes. "When we were little kids, the day she disappeared, I remember she had given me a bear that I had tied two hair ribbons to, on its ears. And I had given her a bear, as well. She had tied my…a red sash on it," Gaara said, quickly correcting himself before TenTen noticed.

"Funny," TenTen said. "I have a bear with a red sash around it. I've had it for as long as I could remember, but it's probably not the same one. You said you're friend was probably dead, and I've never really met you before today………Life can't be that horrible to you, Gaara."

He looked up at her and stared at her as if she was stupid. "Everyone who's met me pretty much hates and fears me, so I think I should just go..." he nearly shouted, though regretting the last words dearly.

He got up from the table, said a small "Arrigato" for the breakfast, and made his way to his gourd in the living room. Gaara stopped and tried to think of a way to erase the words he just said. He turned back around and, as he opened his mouth to say something, TenTen said "I don't hate you." She had her back to him and was washing up the dishes.

"You want some ice cream," she said, drying her hands and opening her freezer. She took out two small tubs of vanilla ice cream. He looked at her quite confused before taking the tub and spoon she was handing him. "We just ate breakfast," he said. "I know," she replied, "When I think about my parents and what they did to me, and themselves, I eat a tub of ice cream and watch old movies on TV. You know, to get my mind off things. It really does work."

TenTen opened her cupboard and took out some peanut butter which she topped her ice cream with. "Want a topping?" she asked. Gaara looked into his tub of ice cream at the vanilla swirled inside. "Hot Sauce," he said and smiled (another thing he hadn't done in a long time; well, except for when he was killing some random person).

The sound of a young woman crying to her lover before he kills another man was heard from the plasma screen TV TenTen owned. "Casablanca" was on and the two were sitting on the couch staring at the black and white movie each adding in their own commentary about how an execution would **really** take place (lost in their little ninja minds).

-- Meanwhile --

Neji looked back and forth between TenTen and Gaara seeing that TenTen was actually enjoying herself instead of staring angrily at her breakfast, which sadly, would not be eaten. Neji knew TenTen was sick and growing weaker, because she was too bent up on anger and countless emotions. He hadn't seen her eat for days and was very worried. He looked at Gaara and for the first time in his life, saw contentment in Gaara's eyes and somehow knew that Gaara would not truly hurt TenTen, but instead accept her. Maybe, just maybe, he could accept himself as well, and just maybe TenTen could accept him.

Neji smiled softly, and chuckled to himself. _"I really do hope those two get together and stay that way. They're so different from one another, yet so alike."_ He jumped off the tree branch and on to the ground. Running swiftly, Neji grinned, remembering how foolish he used to be about fate and destiny, until Hinata nearly beat him. He picked up his speed a bit, looking very forward to his meeting with Hiashi. He was so glad that Hiashi-sama accepted Hinata more as well as accepted Neji.

"_I hope he says yes, this time"_ Neji thought to himself; hand in his pocket gripping tightly to the small black box with a golden ring inside.

After the movie was finished, TenTen looked over at Gaara who was mindlessly twirling his spoon in his empty tub. As if reading each others' minds, both said "Wanna go train?" TenTen smiled. "I'll get my weapons" and Gaara smiled back "I'll get my gourd."

At the training grounds, the sounds of silence could be heard and, now and then, a huge resounding crash. _"Where are you,"_ Gaara thought as he scanned the training grounds. Somewhere in the distance, a twig snapped and a large Katana came hurdling towards him. His sand came up swiftly and blocked the attack just in time. _"Damn,"_ TenTen thought. _"How the hell am I supposed to get this guy?! If I could only stop his sand from blocking all my attacks, maybe I could–"_ TenTen froze. Gaara was gone. _"Great,"_ TenTen thought quietly.

She jumped from her hiding spot and into a nearby tree. Watching silently, she looked around the grounds for some sign of him, when, out of nowhere, a huge wall of sand came up behind her and grabbed her tightly. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she came crashing down from the tree branch and onto the soft grass. Unable to move and enclosed in a blanket of sand, TenTen tried to break free, but only making the pain worse.

"_Ha!"_ thought Gaara, _"I've got you now."_ Then, Gaara revealed himself and came towards her. Looking down at her helpless body, Gaara suddenly had a strong urge of a sinister kind. The type of urge he used to have when the demon lord was inside of him.

Gripping his hand tighter, the sand began to slowly tighten around TenTen, making it hard for her to breathe. She looked up swiftly at him in complete terror. Looking into his eyes, she didn't see the kind eyes she saw earlier, but saw those of menacing hatred and evil. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she closed her eyes and began to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sorry's Not Enough**

Previously: Gripping his hand tighter, the sand began to slowly tighten around TenTen, making it hard for her to breathe. She looked up swiftly at him in complete terror. Looking into his eyes, she didn't see the kind eyes she saw earlier, but saw those of menacing hatred and evil. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she closed her eyes and began to scream.

* * *

By the time Gaara's sand had tasted her sweet blood, did he realize what he had done. Shaking out of his murderous mind, Gaara looked around in search of TenTen. Eye's almost blurred, he could almost hear her screaming from inside his sand coffin.

"TenTen," he screamed, scratching away at his sand as it sadly left the young kunoichi's body. Once free, TenTen could barely move her body and she was slowly falling in and out of consciousness. "Come on, TenTen," Gaara shouted, "Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please, come back! I'll do anything! Please!!" He cried. It was the first time Gaara had ever cried since the days of his childhood, when his father and the rest of his family shunned him for the death of his mother.

Gaara held onto TenTen, and whispered in her ear soft, sobbing sorries. He lifted her up and began to run as fast as his legs could take him, to the hospital. With each breath he took, he could hear TenTen's heart beat become slower and slower, softer and softer until—

"HELP!" he shouted in the lobby, "SOMEBODY, PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Rushing over, a soft "Gaara?" came from the medical-nin behind him. She wore grey pants and a white turtle-neck with a dark blue hospital apron over it and simple black shoes. She also had naturally pink hair, which was held in by her leaf-village headband. Gaara swiftly turned around and Sakura Haruno's face went as pale as a ghost in the winter.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Sakura. Sakura grabbed TenTen and the two rushed into the empty room down the hall. Gaara set TenTen down onto the bed as carefully as he could before stepping back in fear, horror and regret. "What happened to her," Sakura asked as she examined the bruises on TenTen's arms that almost looked like the imprint of two grasping hands. Gaara's breathing was heavy and ragged. He stumbled back onto the nearby chair, almost missing it.

"Gaara?"

"Gaara."

"GAARA!"

"WHAT," he shouted looking up from his daze. "What happened to TenTen," Sakura asked in a slow, soft voice. "If you don't tell me what happened to her, I may not be able to save her, Gaara," she said carefully. Gaara had, for once fear in his eyes; he knew that TenTen was the only person who was like him; who could understand him; who could accept him in the world, and he wasn't about to let that go away.

"We were training," he started, "and I caught her, and then I saw her lying there, so helplessly. Then I didn't see her anymore and…." he chocked out, staring at his hands, "…the sand was everywhere, and she was trapped inside. I tasted the blood and couldn't stop—it tasted so good and…..I…I…" he trailed off cursing himself inside and wishing he could die forever.

"I HURT HER," he shouted. "I killed her. She's not coming back and it's all my god damn fault! I was wrong about everything! She…she invited me for breakfast. She was the only one…..like…me.…." he trailed.

"And I still became the monster I used to be. It wasn't the monster inside me, it was me! I'm the monster! Please! Just …..just bring her back."

Sakura had never seen Gaara cry before. Her hands began to glow blue and she softly pressed down on TenTen's chest. Gaara shook back and forth on the floor, before getting up and running over to TenTen.

"Please, come back," he whispered into her ear.

"Please. I need you. You're the only one I've been able to trust. You're the only one that's not afraid of me. You're the only one who doesn't hate me. Please, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Just please come back, please."

"_Come on, TenTen,"_ thought the pink-haired kunoichi. _"I know you're still there. You're the only one who can help Gaara. He needs you. Come on, I know you can do this."_

--Meanwhile-- (in TenTen's mind):

"Gaara, is that you?" TenTen said in her mind. She couldn't feel anything, except for the pain. "Am I still in the sand," she asked. She could hear whispering voices all around her and all she could see was brightness until she found herself in the alter portal of her mind:

TenTen opened her eyes and saw a raccoon sitting in front of her, except he seemed a little big to be a raccoon. TenTen was dressed in a beautiful white and gold kimono, like the one her sensei would force her to wear, except at that moment, she liked wearing the beautiful cloth. Two thin braids from the front of her hair were braided and pinned together in the back by a beautiful white and gold hair pin the shape of a Sakura blossom.

"Hello," said the raccoon, whom she noticed was dressed in a Pedora suit of black, red, orange and gold. (**A/N: a Pedora is like the kimono except made to suit males instead of females.**) "Hi," she replied. "Where am I," she asked. "That's not important," said the raccoon, pouring out a hot cup of tea and passing it to her.

"Who are you," TenTen asked.

"What is important right now is where you should be, and who you should be with. I am no longer with my kit, and he needs you." TenTen could hear distant whispers all over and saw butterflies that looked like clovers fluttering here and there, whispering.

"Only you can save him," continued the raccoon. "He's had a troubled life, as you have, but right now, he can't loose you. At least, not again….."

"Wait," TenTen interrupted. "What do you mean not _again_?"

"He won't admit it to you or himself…yet…but he's in love with you. You're the one from his dreams; the one that comforts and haunts. You're his beautiful nightmare. And he needs you more than anyone else in order to sleep; in order to live. He's calling to you. Go to him and tell him there's no more darkness…." The raccoon began to fade away, as did the garden and the butterflies.

"WAIT," she called out. "Come back! What do you mean?" The sweet smell of sand and clover drifted through her mind like a haunting melody once more.

--Back In Reality--

TenTen's eyes fluttered open and she saw Gaara staring back at her and for once in her life, she saw Gaara smile. As did Sakura who was busy calling for water, sheets, ice, and pillows.

Gaara held TenTen to his ear to allow her to whisper into his.

TenTen had long forgotten about her encounter with the raccoon. Was it a dream, or did she really die and come back? She didn't know if she even remembered any of it.

She wasn't sure why, but she leaned up to Gaara's ear and whispered:

"There's no more darkness…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sickness and Silence.**

Previously: TenTen had long forgotten about her encounter with the raccoon. Was it a dream, or did she really die and come back? She didn't know if she even remembered any of it.

She wasn't sure why, but she leaned up to Gaara's ear and whispered:

"There's no more darkness…"

* * *

Gaara blinked his eyes in disbelief. _"There's no way on Earth that she could've remembered that,"_ he thought. _"Even I don't…"_

"What'd she say," asked Sakura, coming in with some pillows. She rested them behind TenTen's head as the weapons' mistress fell asleep, peacefully for the first time in months. "I didn't quite catch it," he lied.

"Oh. Oh well. She should be fine. Just let her rest a couple of days, but I'm going to ask you to leave," continued the medic nin. "Why," Gaara snapped.

"Well, first off, you nearly killed her. Second, she's one of my best friends, and third, I don't trust you," she said with a satisfied grin. Frowning, Gaara replied, "I'm not asking you to trust me. And I told you, it was an accident. I never meant to hurt her. I swear—"

"Well, according to your history—" Sakura added. "I know what happened, but the past is the past. And…..she's the only person that can…fix me…" Gaara concluded. "Please, I—"

"I'll be watching you," Sakura snapped back, "If you even think of doing something, you will wish Konoha had no ties with Sand, and that all we'd do was kill you," then left, quite happy to get away from the sand nin.

Gaara had stayed up just watching TenTen and thinking of those haunting words she said. He tried telling himself that she said something different, but the words just kept flooding back into his mind. "You still remember TenTen, don't you," he questioned the sleeping beauty in front of him. "It seems like so long ago, but you couldn't have remembered."

"I have never forgotten, but what my uncle did, was the cruelest thing anyone has ever done. But you can't remember since that jutsu he placed on you. I'm sorry, TenTen. For everything. Ever since that day by the Willow Tree, when we were little kids. It seems like only yesterday," he said to her sleeping form,

"Can you hear me, TenTen?" he asked. "Give me a sign if you do," he pleaded, but she only slept peacefully. He slowly reached over and touched her arm softly, and the memories poured in like fresh daylight in a darkened room.

--_Flashback_--

"_You can't catch me!" shouted a young Gaara. He was about 7 years old, and he had made his first friend._

"_Yes I can," shouted back a little girl about his age wearing a yellow sundress. She had her hair in two little brown buns that looked like rolls of chocolate laced up with a white-chocolate ribbon. Her name was TenTen. _

_She formed her hands into a small symbol and disappeared. Hiding in the shadows of the trees where she just transported herself to, she giggled softly. Gaara closed his eyes and his sand moved around the area until –_

"_Hey," shouted the little girl giggling still as the sand poked her from behind and Gaara shouted "Now you're it!"_

"_That's cheating," she said. "Well, you cheated too," he replied smiling, "you used 'the specialie' __**as what they called the ninja arts and Jutsus as little kids**__." They both laughed. Then, out of nowhere, came a huge crash and a huge grey cloud appeared, making the sky grey, cold and dark. _

_Gaara immediately dropped to the ground and covered his ears and closed his eyes. "What's wrong," asked TenTen. "It's getting darker," he said trembling. "What's wrong with that," she replied, "there's nothing to be afraid of – there's nothing wrong with the dark. Plus, this is just a storm." Gaara looked up slowly and trembled; a look of pure fear was on his face. Then, the lightning struck again and Gaara covered himself up again._

"_Are you afraid of the storm?" asked TenTen. Gaara looked up and was surprised to see, not a look of ridicule and spite on her gentle face, but kindness, and sympathy instead. "It's ok," she said and kneeled down next to him, "you know it's not really that scary. Even with lightning because the lightning lights up the whole place and makes it brighter." Gaara looked up and saw her smiling face and, for once, didn't feel afraid of anything. Not even the dark, or his uncle, or the village, or anything else; he found his special person. _

_--Meanwhile--_

_Gaara's uncle looked out to the field and saw Gaara and his new friend TenTen running and laughing, even with the lightning and thunder and darkened sky. He spat into the ground and looked upon the happy children with disgust and glared at Gaara with pure, menacing hatred. Then, looking back at TenTen, a vicious smiled plastered over his lips and he disappeared. _

_--Later--_

"_Gaara," said Gaara's uncle. "Yes," replied a quite cheerful Gaara. "I don't want you around that little girl TenTen anymore," he said coldly. "All she's doing is filling your head with lies and stupid dreams."_

"_What," said Gaara becoming outraged. "No," he continued, "she's the only friend I have," he pleaded._

"_You don't need friends, Gaara. You're a monster and she's only making you worse. People like you will never love and never feel, so you're not going to waste any time with her. I forbid you to see her. If you disobey me, __**she**__ will suffer the consequences."_

"_I'TS NOT FAIR, UNCLE! I WONT JUST GIVE UP LIKE THIS. YOU ALWAYS TELL ME TO BE AFRAID AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE AFRAID ANYMORE!" he shouted. Slamming the door, Gaara ran to his bed and held on to his favorite teddy bear, and cried. He felt like he would only cry forever. Wiping the tears away, he slowly and carefully climbed out his bedroom window and ran for the place where he met TenTen for the first time – the Willow Tree._

_--Meanwhile--_

"_TenTen, dear," said TenTen's mother. "I think you should stay inside tomorrow."_

"_Why?" asked the small child. "But I'm going to play with Gaara tomorrow."_

"_That's why," her mother continued. "I don't want you to even go near him anymore. You don't even know how dangerous he will become…."_

"_What? What do you mean how dangerous he'll become? He's nice and kind and he's a good person. Gaara wouldn't harm a fly."_

"_TenTen, honey, there are just some things you won't understand. He killed many people. I forbid you to go near him. I will NOT have my daughter playing around with a, a…psycho!"_

"_Mommy, he's not like that! He's different," she retaliated. _

"_Oh, he's different all right," her mother replied. "I will not stand for it. I will not sit here and watch you put yourself in harms way, by playing with that little demon child."_

"_HE'S NOT A DEMON! HE'S MY FRIEND. THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE! NONE OF THE OTHER KIDS WANT TO PLAY WITH ME ALL BECAUSE I LIKE WEAPONS AND NINJA ART, BUT HE DOES. AM I A DEMON TOO, MOMMY, BECAUSE I PLAY WITH WEAPONS?!"_

"_TENTEN!" her mother exclaimed, but her daughter had already stormed off to her room. For the first time, a tear fell from her eye. She grabbed her blanket and her teddy-bear and jumped out the window. She ran to the place where she met Gaara for the first time – the Willow Tree._

_--At the willow tree--_

"_Gaara?" asked a sad little girl with chocolate brown hair. _

"_TenTen," he replied in question. The two children smiled and gave the other the biggest, warmest hug they could. "How did you know I would be here," she asked. "I didn't," he replied._

"_My uncle said we can't play anymore," he said. "My mommy said that too. She said that you killed people…." Then she paused, for reasons she didn't know or understand. "Is it true?"_

_Gaara looked up at the girl once more, and saw a hint of fear in her eyes, but he mostly saw something else that edged on sympathy and similarity. "Yes."_

"_Oh," she said. "I killed somebody too."_

"_Really," he questioned, wiping away the remains of his tears. "Yes," she said. "But it was because that stupid Kinosou wouldn't stop hitting me. I got real mad and I hit his neck with a chu-ree-ken _**A/N: translation shuriken. They're still little kids**_ and then he didn't get up. But I was afraid to tell because then I would get in big trouble."_

"_I was afraid too. He was a big, tall man and he tried to take me away. He tried to hurt me too, and I got mad. All I remember is sand everywhere and his breath was gone," he answered, "I still feel so alone and so afraid, though."_

"_It's okay!" she said. "You don't have to be afraid, and I'll always be here! Best friends?" she said and put out her hand to shake his. "Forever," he asked. "And ever and ever, until clocks don't tick anymore!" she exclaimed happily._

"_Deal," he said and smiled. They shook hands, then laughed and hugged each other. Gaara handed TenTen his teddy bear._

"_Here," he said. "Take him so you can pretend he's me and hug him when you're sad." _

_TenTen took the small red sash from around Gaara's waist and strapped it around the bear like the way Gaara's other sash attached his gourd to him. "Now he looks just like you," TenTen exclaimed gleefully. _

_TenTen gave Gaara her teddy bear. "Here," she said, "Whenever you find yourself in someplace dark, hug her and pretend she's me." Gaara took the two ribbons out of TenTen's buns allowing her hair to fall down to its full length. He took the two ribbons and tied them around the bear's ears like her two buns. _

"_Now she looks just like you," Gaara said, smiling brightly. "Now we'll never forget each other no matter what," said TenTen. _

"_I could never forget you, TenTen," he said to the young weapons mistress and clutched the bear tighter. "Don't worry," she said and smiled. "There's no more darkness." And for the first time, Gaara felt safe but mostly, he felt alive. They embraced into a warm much-needed hug._

_Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes that made the two children jump out of their hug. A small white rabbit came from behind the brush. The two children sat down and pet the rabbit, giggling. It was only after the animal ran away swiftly did the two children notice that there was another presence. _

_Gaara's uncle came from out of the brush with the most angered expression Gaara had ever seen…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Death of Memories**

Previously: _"I could never forget you, TenTen," he said to the young weapons mistress and clutched the bear tighter. "Don't worry," she said and smiled. "There's no more darkness." And for the first time, Gaara felt safe but mostly, he felt alive. They embraced into a warm much-needed hug._

_Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes that made the two children jump out of their hug. A small white rabbit came from behind the brush. The two children sat down and pet the rabbit, giggling. It was only after the animal ran away swiftly did the two children notice that there was another presence. _

_Gaara's uncle came from out of the brush with the most angered expression Gaara had ever seen…_

* * *

"_You wretched little boy," he exclaimed. Both Gaara and TenTen gasped. "I thought I told you that you were forbidden to see that little monster!"_

"_Who are you to call my daughter a monster, you demon-sitter," said TenTen's mother who swiftly came out of her hiding as well. _

"_If you don't get your little brat out of here, you'll suffer as well," he shouted in return. "You have no right," TenTen's mother exclaimed. She formed her hands into a jutsu and said, "Leave me and my daughter alone and take that demon-thing out of here or else I'll—" she was cut off. In a split second, Gaara saw his uncle disappear and reappear in front of TenTen's mother, with his hand grasped tightly around her neck. _

_TenTen screamed and ran over to help her mother. Gaara's sand was already coming towards his uncle and wrapping around him. "Let go," Gaara said. "Let go, uncle," he said again. His uncle only tightened his grip on TenTen's mother's neck. _

_TenTen ran and was just about to reach her mother, but Gaara's uncle smacked the little girl away, sending her flying across the grass where she fell, unconscious._

"_No!" Gaara exclaimed. As the rain began to pour, Gaara could only hear silence, and then, the snap of a neck followed by his uncle's cruel laugh. Gaara's sand encased his uncle and began to slowly suffocate him. _

"_So," Gaara's uncle said with a cruel smile, "You're still willing to kill your only family. You would kill your own uncle?"_

"_Stop it," the little boy replied. "Yes, you would. Wouldn't you?!" his uncle continued, "Just like you killed your precious mother!" Gaara's sand tensed tighter and tighter. His uncle chuckled, "You ARE a demon, and always will be!"_

"_No!" Gaara cried and fell to the ground. Gaara's sand fell as well and retreated back into his gourd. "Hmph," his uncle smiled. "Now to get rid of that spoiled brat." Gaara looked up as his uncle suddenly appeared in front of TenTen's curled up body. She was still holding on to the bear. _

_He pushed his hand onto the back of the girl's left shoulder. His hand glowed a bright red and a curse symbol appeared on the girl's shoulder. Then his uncle walked away as Gaara rushed over to TenTen. From the glowing red symbol on her shoulder, Gaara saw her childhood memories as well as those memories of them together come out of it and dissipate in the rain-filled sky. But this time, for every memory that left, a new, horrid "memory" entered that displayed a gruesome new past to TenTen's mind. The memories of her parents being kind and loving people were replaced with suicidal and gruesome personalities in her "new memory." _

"_What did you do?!" Gaara shouted trying to cover the seal with his hands, only for the memories to float through his hands and still disappear in the air, allowing the bad memories to float through._

"_You," his uncle started, "should've killed me when you had the chance. She made you so weak. I told you she would only bring pain. I told you to stay away form her. Now look what you've done. It's your fault—you got her into this mess, and now there's nothing you can do about it. She'll forget about you and everything now. She will forever believe and have the memories of her whole family as cruel instead of kind to her. She'll suffer a lonely, empty, hate-filled life. Just like you. Now you'll be a perfect match. Two broken demons," he shouted and laughed viciously._

"_I told you she would suffer the consequences if you didn't stop," Gaara's uncle said, smirking. "Ha! See, you'll always be a monster no matter where you go or what you do. You were created to bring pain. You'll never find happiness. Ever." His uncle spat into the ground and smiled spitefully._

"_Inzuki, Genka," Gaara's uncle said to the men standing next to him that had appeared mere seconds after. "Take Gaara away and make that little girl disappear. Don't kill her, though. I want her to suffer. I want her to have the same nightmare over and over again." _

_Inzuki grabbed Gaara as Genka picked up TenTen. Gaara struggle to get free. "TenTen," he screamed. "TenTen!" Then all became dark. _

_Gaara awoke screaming TenTen's name. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital, his uncle standing next to him. "Where's is she? Where have you taken her? What did you do to her?" Gaara screamed. His uncle smirked. Gaara jumped out of the bed and ran. He ran as fast as he could away from the hospital. He stopped in a dark alley, realizing he didn't have his gourd. He turned around only to see his sand resting it down onto the ground in front of him. He put it on; now officially on the run form his uncle. _

_--Meanwhile--_

"_Find him and kill him," Gaara's uncle instructed to Inzuki and Genka, who would ironically be killed by Gaara hours later. Gaara promised he would avenge his only friend. _

_However, what Gaara didn't know was that in the hospital, his uncle placed a curse mark on his nephew inside of the love tattoo on Gaara's head. Over the years, Gaara slowly started to forget his childhood times with TenTen. Soon, Gaara would eventually forget TenTen altogether, or so his uncle thought. But her haunting form still came to Gaara._

_Every time sleep took over him, her face, with those rosy cheeks and bright brown eyes would come floating back into his mind like a beautiful nightmare and wake him from his dreams. The memory of her would save him from the raccoon demon inside of him. His uncle believed that soon, Gaara would think that he was fighting for survival, and not the little girl who was his first and only friend. _

_But TenTen would stay, and there was nothing anyone or any jutsu could do about it. She would stay in his mind and heart forever._

--End of flashback--

TenTen's eyes slowly opened. She looked around, first looking at the heart monitor next to her, then at the darkened sky outside the window. Then at the sleeping boy whose hand was secured safely on her arm, allowing him to sleep peacefully.

Registering the face in her mind, she froze; eyes wide in fear.

Slowly removing her arm from underneath Gaara's hand, she edged away from him and tried to move off the bed that creaked with every movement. Feeling the change in the atmosphere and waking from his first peaceful sleep, Gaara opened his eyes. He looked up and saw TenTen backing away from him on the bed.

Instead of coming towards her though, Gaara backed up and shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you. Not you. I can't let that happen." TenTen stared at him, seeing the soft expression on his face, and the fear in his eyes.

As his eyes welled up in tears, he said to her "I would rather that you were on the other side of the Earth and not afraid of me, than us to be inches apart and you hated me."

She got up and came towards him.

"No, please. Don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you," he said, shaking his head. She only came closer. She walked over to him and he backed into a corner.

"TenTen,"' he said.

"Shh," she replied and walked up to him, the two only inches apart from each other.

"No, TenTen," Gaara said. "Please! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want you to—"

Then, TenTen looked into his eyes and…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Secrets Will Be Held**

Previously: She got up and came towards him.

"No, please. Don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you," he said, shaking his head. She only came closer. She walked over to him and he backed into a corner.

"TenTen,"' he said.

"Shh," she replied and walked up to him, the two only inches apart from each other.

"No, TenTen," Gaara said. "Please! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want you to—"

Then, TenTen looked into his eyes and…

* * *

She softly placed her hand on his cheek. Gaara felt a shiver down his spine, and exhaled his held breath. He closed his eyes and hugged her softly. She held him closely to her and the two cried together. They didn't care about anything that was happening or anything that had happened. TenTen knew that Gaara would never hurt her again.

TenTen was confused, though. She didn't know why she touched him, but something deep inside her told her it was right. Something told her that they were that close. When she touched Gaara's cheek, she felt as if they had been best friends since forever, and that they were each other's first and only friend. He almost, just almost reminded her of the teddy bear with the red sash that she had somehow always had and would never let go of for some reason. _"Could it be that my bear was…" _she thought before mentally shaking her head. He still seemed so close to her. She felt as if she had known him her whole life.

And she did.

Sakura opened the door to TenTen's room quietly to do the morning check up. She froze, and stared at the sight before her eyes. _"Well, at least their clothes are still on," _she thought. Gaara and TenTen were huddled closely together in a warm embrace on the bed. Gaara's arms were wrapped tightly around TenTen, and her arms were wrapped around his. She was peacefully dreaming snuggled up against him, and Sakura could almost see small smiles on their faces.

She picked up the clipboard on the back of the door and disposed of the papers on it. She closed the door and left the two to sleep.

A nurse came around the corner and asked, "Who is the patient and why are you throwing their med-sheet away?" Sakura simply smiled at her fellow nurse and said "It turns out that the patient just needed a safe place to stay for the night and needed some comfort from her visitor." The other nurse smiled in return and replied with a nod of her head before walking back down the hallway.

--Later--

Gaara and TenTen came up to the desk where Sakura was seated. "So," she started, "You're awake." She smiled at both TenTen and Gaara, then swiftly got up and walked around the desk to the two. "Neji and Shino as well as Kakashi Sensei are on their way here, so I suggest that you go referring to Gaara, and you wait here with me referring to TenTen," said the pink-haired medic nin. "You two can meet up later, but right now, I think its best that you stay with your respective team mates since it is a 'work' day."

The two nodded then hugged each other. While Gaara left the hospital to carry out his newest mission with Kankuro by Temari, TenTen stayed with Sakura and chatted about other stuff while waiting for her team to come. TenTen knew Sakura well enough to trust the pink-haired kunoichi not to tell of the events in the hospital. TenTen opened her mouth to ask Sakura the question, but before she could say something, Sakura said "Don't worry, TenTen. What happens in this hospital stays in this hospital." TenTen smiled.

The pink-haired medic-nin's eyes brightened as she waved to TenTen's team mates, who looked quite panic-stricken.

"TenTen," Neji and Shino exclaimed. "We heard you were in the hospital," Neji shouted. "Yeah, what happened?" Shino asked. Kakashi looked at Sakura, and immediately knew that there was another secret kept in the hospital. He walked over to Sakura. Sakura smiled at her former sensei and Kakashi smiled back **A/N: Well, at least that's what we **_**think**_** he's doing behind that mask**.

"_Oh well," _thought Kakashi, _"don't worry Sakura. I'm the only one who can read your thoughts, and whatever happens in this hospital will stay here." _Sakura understood Kakashi's cheeky smile and knew exactly what Kakashi was thinking. She was glad he was the only one who knew her well enough to read her mind.

"Well, of course she was in the hospital," Sakura exclaimed looking back over at Neji and Shino. "She was visiting me and helping me out," she smiled at TenTen.

"Yeah," continued TenTen. "I hadn't seen Sakura in a while so when we started talking, I guess we couldn't stop," she chuckled.

"Whew," sighed Neji and Shino. "We thought you were in some hospital bed because some psychopath tried to kill you or something," said Kakashi, glancing at Sakura and smiling.

"What? Ha, ha!" said Sakura as her eyes grew a little wider. "TenTen? Please! TenTen's too psycho to be beat up by one," Sakura quickly joked. "No offense, TenTen."

"Untaken," TenTen replied with a cheery smile. _"I'm so psycho I've fallen in love with one…" _TenTen thought secretly.

--Meanwhile in Hokage Temari's Office--

"Hey little bro," said Kankuro walking into his sister's new office.

"Hi," replied Gaara, giving a small smile.

Temari gasped and suddenly ripped open her fan and pounced on Gaara.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my little brother?!" Temari demanded.

Gaara stared hard at Temari and as his sand reached up and "gently" pushed her off of him, he replied, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Seeing those same eyes, Temari shook her head lightly and apologized, fearing that her head would be torn off at any given moment. She took a second to compose herself, before continuing.

"Sorry, Gaara," she said solemnly. "It's just that…well…how am I supposed to believe that you're my little brother when the first time in 13 years Kankuro has said that and you actually respond. And…smile?!"

"I still don't understand what the fuss is all about anyways," Gaara retorted with an irritated glare.

"You see, little bro," Kankuro started, carefully planning out his words, "You, being Gaara, just don't smile or answer people, or…you know…actually try to be human. In the personal sense, not physical."

"Ah," Gaara mumbled.

"Anyways," Temari started, trying to ditch the growing awkwardness, "Where were you yesterday and last night?"

"Yeah," continued Kankuro, "I passed by your house since I was in Konoha and you weren't there. Someone told me you were in the hospital………What's going on?"

"I went out to train and then I went to the hospital," he answered.

"Yeah, but what for?" Temari inquired with a raised eyebrow that made Gaara suddenly twitch.

"I went to train to practice my new sand coffin technique," replied the red-haired sand-nin.

"No," Kankuro interrupted, "She means why'd ya go to the hospital?"

"I went to visit someone. End of story," Gaara replied angrily.

"Oh," Temari exclaimed excitedly, not fully comprehending what Gaara just said, unlike Kankuro who was already planning things out in his mind.

"Whew," she continued finally putting her fan away, "We thought you were in the hospital because some psychopath tried to kill you or something. 'Course, you're way too psycho to be killed much less beaten up, by one. No offense," she said, shouting her last two words quickly.

"Hn," Gaara replied. _"I'm so psycho, I've fallen in love with one…" _he thought secretly.

"Well," Temari continued, "There's no paperwork or anything, and all the missions so far have been cleared away, so you guys will be free tonight. I unfortunately have work to do."

"Well, I'll be pretty much bored out of my mind so I can help you out, Mari," Kankuro replied with a yawn.

"If that's all," Gaara said, not waiting for a response and walking out the door.

"Hn," said Temari once Gaara was gone, "Our brother really in strange."

"And you just noticed that," Kankuro butted in, staring at her with a sarcastic smile. Temari only rolled her eyes and gave out a sigh.

"Hey, Mari," Kankuro began, "Gaara said he went to the hospital…to visit someone." "And," Temari questioned.

"Who does he have to visit in the hospital," Kankuro nearly whispered causing Temari to lean in closer. "I mean, c'mon, Temari. If you think about it, that's not even like Gaara to go to the hospital, much less visit someone there, **and** spend the night."

"That's right," Temari said nodding her head as she rounded up the facts in her mind, "You think he could have a…or be in a…"

"Yes," Kankuro said, "But I certainly doubt it's anyone who works in the hospital. It couldn't be."

"I think I know who it could be. And she doesn't work in the hospital," Temari said suddenly. "Who," Kankuro inquired.

"That girl. Her name's TenTen I think. She always wears her hair in those two buns on the sides. Her hair is pure chocolate brown and…oh yeah! Her specialty is use of weaponry. That girl is never caught without a weapon in her hand, twirling it around or in her hair or something."

"That's who I thought," added Kankuro, "She's always secured in herself and doesn't really get out much. She's always being so quiet and secluded. You could say that she's Gaara's type, I guess."

"You think he hurt her and then went to go see her in the hospital," Temari asked.

"Actually yes. But I also think that he might've hurt her by accident and that's how he could even sum up the courage to visit her there. I think he probably took her there himself. I know how he is, but he has changed. And I don't think it's because of Shukaku being destroyed; it could be because of her," the make-up artist answered, "Yet, they're so different in many ways as well. I mean that might not be the case. Gaara doesn't love anyone but himself, remember," he said sadly. "But even if he has fallen in love with her, he's damn good at hiding his emotions."

"See," Temari said swiveling around in her chair, "That's exactly why we need to convince him to be on our team for Saturday-night Strip Poker!"

"Oh Kami," Kankuro exclaimed rolling his eyes at his sister.

"What?" Temari exclaimed, "What?"

Kankuro chuckled.

"What?! Kankuro?!" she shouted.

--Back in the hospital--

"Hey, why don't you guys stay a while?" Sakura asked Neji and Shino.

"We would, but we have some order reports to fill out for Hokage Tsunade," said Neji. Shino sighed and crossed his arms. He absolutely **hated** paperwork.

"Don't worry Shino," Kakashi smiled. "Yeah," added TenTen playfully. "I'm sure it's not as bad as last time."

"Please, don't remind me" he said. "No. Really. DON'T REMIND ME!" he exclaimed. "I'm still having nightmares."

Kakashi chuckled and they all burst out laughing, except for Shino. "Really!" he said. "I can still see that horribly tall stack of papers looming over me!"

They laughed harder as Shino sulked and walked away. Neji followed behind shaking his head and smiling. TenTen was still chuckling as she waved goodbye to Sakura and gave her a sigh of relief. "Don't wait up," Kakashi said before turning back to Sakura.

"Does your Sharingan read minds, because no matter how much I try, you seem to be able to read all your students minds! Especially me and Naruto!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

"Don't forget Sasuke," he said chuckling.

"Oh yeah," she replied, "THAT heartless bastard."

"What? I thought you liked that heartless bastard that was a part of our family."

"What? Pl-ease! I am so over him, you know," she said with her finger still pointing at him.

"Maybe you should put that away before you hurt somebody" he joked. Sakura crossed her arms and tried not to smile at the man that had become a father to her and her team mates.

"So," Kakashi continued, "I want you to keep an eye on TenTen and Gaara. Just make sure they stay together." Sakura's jaw dropped open. "Alive, preferably," he added. "Those two can be polar opposites, yet completely alike. They complete each other, don't they, Sakura?" Kakashi smiled and turned around walking back to his team. Sakura gave a sarcastic smile to her former sensei and semi-father of the old Team 7.

Shaking her head and smiling, Sakura went back to her work. Naruto, Sasuke, her and Kakashi were a family indeed. They were as broken as a shattered glass window, yet they were everything the other needed.

They were everything they wanted as well. Naruto and Sasuke were like the obnoxious, annoying and moody brothers she never had and she was like the fun-loving, caring sister that would love them, no matter what. Kakashi was like the good father they each never had that kept them safe and truly cared for them; he knew them all too well. He knew each of them as if they were his own real children.

It was true that if someone from outside of Konoha looked at the four together, that person could've sworn that they were a family. Maybe the variation in hair color would throw the person off a bit, but they would still be a family.

--At the Hokage's office--

"Well," said the Hokage, "we found out who the kid was."

"And?" asked Neji impatiently. "Oh," Tsunade continued, "he was just some punk messing around. He was trained at our academy, but was denied his leaf headband because he wasn't willing to serve the village. He stole a head band from the academy and only wanted to be a ninja for the power. He was going around on a killing spree, well, not really a killing spree per say. He was, at least, trying to kill all the leaf ninjas in the village to 'obtain his ultimate revenge,'" Tsunade made quotation marks and a funny, yet irritated face imitating the _never-will-be-a-ninja_ boy. "He didn't really exceed though. You guys were his second failed attempt."

"So," started Shino. "No paperwork?" he said hopefully. TenTen and Neji couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Nope," said Tsunade. Shino sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami-sama."

"In fact," Tsunade continued, "it seems that all our missions are booked and pretty much finished, so you guys can go home. Well, except for you Kakashi. You still owe me dinner." "What?" he questioned with a grin. "I thought that bet was cleared."

"Well," she retorted "according to what I said, the bet included a reported, witnessed, and documented apology and dinner!" she stared at Kakashi with flames in her eyes. "Alright, alright," he said. _"I just hope she doesn't pick The Blue Katana—"_ he thought.

"How about the Blue Katana," she exclaimed pronouncing the _most __**expensive**__ restaurant in all of Konoha_.

"_Great,"_ thought Kakashi, _"She said it."_

"Well," said Neji, "I'm going home to train." _"With Hinata, of course,"_ he thought with a smile.

"I'm going to Ichiraku's," said TenTen smiling.

"I'm going to sleep," Shino said and yawned.

"Maybe you should read a happy bedtime story before you go to bed," Neji said.

"Why?" he snapped back.

"So that giant stack of paperwork doesn't getcha in your sleep!" TenTen giggled.

"Ugh." Shino exclaimed and stormed off with Neji and TenTen chuckling behind out of the office.

--Later at the Ramen Stand (Ichiraku)--

"So," TenTen said looking at her unexpected, yet expected date. "How long has it been?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Night**

Previously: "Ugh." Shino exclaimed and stormed off with Neji and TenTen chuckling behind out of the office.

--Later at the Ramen Stand (Ichiraku)--

"So," TenTen said looking at her unexpected, yet expected date. "How long has it been?"

* * *

"Since what?" Gaara asked.

"Since you've slept," continued the weapons mistress. "I mean, I could tell by the dark circles around your eyes. And I'm sure it's not Kankuro's make up."

"Well, ever since the raccoon demon inside of me was destroyed, I've tried but, nothing would work. I mean, I don't know much, but when we were in the hospital, I slept for the first time without having a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmares do you have?" TenTen asked.

"Well," he said softly, "They're mostly about the same thing."

"What is that?" she inquired.

"My childhood," he confessed. "I've had nightmares of me as a little boy, running from my uncle's men. I have nightmares of them coming to get me and I'm not strong enough to fight back. I see a light at the end of this dark tunnel that leads me to safety, but I can't reach it."

"Me too," she said. "I keep on having this nightmare about what happened when I was a little girl. My friend had pushed me into the lake and I couldn't swim. I try to swim to the top, but I just can't seem to reach the surface. It's like I'm almost there, yet so far away."

"Sometimes you wake up screaming right?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied.

"But," he continued, "I have been having this recurring dream."

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, you," he said looking into her eyes. TenTen would usually feel uncomfortable with a guy looking into her eyes and having a conversation like this, but for once, she wasn't afraid to look back.

"Me?" she said.

"It's usually the same thing over and over again. You're sitting there waiting for me at the end of the tunnel and I just can't reach you. You're the only person in the world that understands me and can help me, but every time I try to get to you, I only screw up and push you farther away, then you disappear and I wake up. I wake up screaming every time."

"I've had that same dream too," she said. "Only, it's like I see you at the surface of the water, but no matter how hard I try, I just cant reach you, and. Well, I feel like I'm……well, I don't know. I almost feel like I'm actually…"

"Dying," Gaara said. "Yes," she said. "That's exactly how I feel," they both said almost simultaneously.

"Last orders!" said Teuchi **A/N: Teuchi is the guy who owns Ichiraku, the Ramen Stand**.

"Well," Gaara stammered. "It's getting…"

"Late, yeah," TenTen added in. "We should…"

"Go, yeah." Gaara said. "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight," TenTen replied.

"Goodnight, yeah," said Deidara before getting up, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak and paying for his meal. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke moments later.

"Wasn't that……" TenTen began.

"That couldn't have been……" Gaara added.

"Did a member of the……" Gaara resumed.

"With that cloak……" TenTen put in.

Gaara and TenTen stared at the fading smoke where Deidara was moments earlier. The two shook their heads forgetting about the scene they just saw.

The two got up, paid for their meals and smiled at each other before turning and leaving to their respective estates.

Gaara thought about TenTen's words and TenTen thought about Gaara's words.

"I wake up screaming too," they both said aloud, walking into their own rooms.

--Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Compound--

Hinata tiptoed silently to her bedroom door. She opened it slowly and crept inside.

"You know, you shouldn't wander around the city at night like this Hinata," Neji said. Hinata gasped as Neji revealed himself in the moonlight by the window.

If it weren't for the room being so dark, Neji would have seen Hinata's blushing cheeks. "Sorry," she said, stutter-less. Hinata had lost her stutter the day she almost beat Neji in the Chuunin Exam. "I was just looking at the town at night. It's so pretty, especially with all the stars out and a full moon."

"Well," he said walking towards her, "you might catch a cold so you better be careful because I don't want to have to come out there after you when you catch something." He tried to sound irritated, but instead cursed himself inside for being so cruel. Hinata, on the other hand, had different thoughts. _"Oh Neji," _she thought, _"You don't know how much that really means to me."_

"Oh thank you Neji-nii-san" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Instead of his usual remark, though, Neji held her in place and looked deeply into her midnight eyes. Hinata's heart rate sped up.

She almost felt like the way she felt when Naruto had accidentally brushed his hand against hers one time at Ichiraku. But that was along time ago, when she used to have a crush on the young blonde. After their first kiss, they both realized that they weren't the ones for each other, and went their separate ways, but still kept their friendship intact.

Surprisingly enough, Hinata was the one who first noticed Naruto's true feelings about _another_ person and encouraged him to come-out-of-the-closet. He and Sasuke were quite happily together now. But back to Neji's soft touch; the feelings she felt were like the feelings she first felt with Naruto, only a hundred times stronger. And even she knew it wasn't because of her hormones.

It was because the man in front of her was no longer a spiteful prick obsessed with destiny that she still loved. He was the real Neji. The Neji she knew when she was a little girl and would still always love; even if he tried to hide it and tried to be all moody and emo.

"_It's now or never,"_ Neji thought. "Hinata," he said softly, "I lied."

"I've lied to you and myself my whole life. I _do_ want to be the one to come after you when you go walking at night. I want to be the one standing there next to you, walking along the streets at night looking at the stars and the full moon," he said.

"Ever since my father died, I hated myself every time I shunned you and pushed you away," he continued. "What I've never realized is that my father gave his life to protect you because he loved you like his own child. It was never your fault and I hate myself for blaming you!"

"Damn it, Hinata. I love you! I've always loved you and always will. I'll never stop. I can't live without you there, beside me. I love you, Hinata," he said with an exasperated sigh.

Putting his head down, he said, "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry or everything I've ever done to you. I just—I couldn't bear to tell you because I knew you would hate me for it."

"I could never hate you Neji," Hinata replied. "I could only love you more, knowing that you cared about me. To tell you the truth, even every time I looked at Naruto, I thought he would be the person I would spend the rest of my life with, but something kept stirring inside of me, screaming your name. I actually felt like I was cheating with Naruto because I knew you were there at home waiting for me, worrying about me."

"All the dreams I've ever had were of you, Neji," Hinata said and turned her head away, with a saddened frown.

Turning her chin to face him, Neji said, looking into her soft white eyes "Let's turn a dream into reality." There was not a drop of lust in his eyes, nor a drop of pity or sympathy—only pure love.

Neji kissed her and waited until he was granted access to explore her mouth. Hinata held onto his arms as he lifted her gently and placed her softly onto the bed. Neji kissed her passionately on the neck and nibbled lightly on her collar-bone before cautiously lifting her shirt up and taking off his as well. He kissed her again before taking off his pants and taking hers off as well. He removed Hinata's bra and took off his boxers. She had soft, smooth, medium-sized breast that suited Neji perfectly. Hinata couldn't hold in a small gasp and a blush as he looked at her hardened and pointed nipples in the dim moonlight. Neji smiled sweetly to her. "Are you embarrassed?" Neji asked her. "No. Not really. Not with you at least," she answered. "Then there's nothing wrong," he said. "I know," she replied, "It feels right."

He softly massaged her breasts and kissed her neck, making his way down to the space between her breasts, causing her to moan for the first time. He kissed his way down to her belly button before moving back upward to kiss her again. He felt her shiver lightly under his soft touch. Moving one hand away from her breast, he began to nibble softly on it, arousing her fully. He brushed his hand down her side to her panties, tickling her. He pulled them off completely when he felt her move her body upward to release it. He discarded it on the floor with the other clothes and looked up at her closed eyes and soft open smile. Hinata had never felt such pleasure before.

His hand returned from her waist to massage her breast again and nibble on the other, earning another moan from the shy Hyuuga. He kissed her again on the lips and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" he asked looking at her. She smiled back, "I'm sure Neji. I've never been so sure in my whole life."

Surprisingly, though, Hinata had still not broken her hymen, despite the intensive training she put herself through over the years. As he broke into her, Hinata screamed lightly. Neji covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss, silencing her soft cries. After she seemed to calm down, he looked at her with a worried expression. "Hinata," he started, "Are you alright? Should I stop? Hinata, it's okay if you don't want to continue. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, Hinata," he said truthfully. "No, Neji," she said, "I'm fine now. It doesn't hurt anymore. Please continue."

He grinned at her gentle form. First he started his pace out slowly before he felt her move to go faster. He pushed in and out her until he felt her become tight, causing him to grow inside of her. "Neji," she exclaimed. "Hinata," he answered going faster.

"Neji, I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel you come inside me. I'm not afraid, Neji. Please," she whispered in his ear.

Her breath hitched in excitement as she felt herself close in and tighten around his large, long member. She felt him on the brink of his orgasm, as she was too. Riding those sweetened waves of desirable pleasure, Hinata panted and gasped as he pushed into her heated core.

Their cries of pleasure could be heard through the outside corridors. But Hiashi and the others were deep in sleep.

"Hinata!"

"Neji!"

The two screamed the other's name as they came to their long awaited climax.

Still inside of her warm cavity, Neji lay on Hinata and kissed her neck whispering in her ear softly, "I love you, Hinata." As he pulled out of her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled up the covers over them as they drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Neji," were the last words of their blissful night.

Gaara tossed and turned in his king-sized bed trying to find a comfortable spot, but something seemed missing out of the bed. It was too empty……

TenTen pushed the covers off her king-sized bed and sat up rubbing her eyes. It seemed so big, and so empty. Something was missing……

Lying back down, TenTen put one hand over her eyes and reached the other across the empty side of the bed, wishing he was there. "God," she shouted aloud. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?!"

Sitting up, Gaara put one hand on his forehead, and reached the other across the empty side of the bed wishing she was there. "God," he shouted aloud. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Another Unexpected Night**

Previously: Lying back down, TenTen put one hand over her eyes and reached the other across the empty side of the bed, wishing he was there. "God," she shouted aloud. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?!"

Sitting up, Gaara put one hand on his forehead, and reached the other across the empty side of the bed wishing she was there. "God," he shouted aloud. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?!"

* * *

After about half an hour of tossing and turning, TenTen opened her eyes to see green ones staring back. She saw Gaara's sweet red hair and his sandy face. The fact that he was standing on her ceiling didn't startle her at all. (They were ninjas after all.)

"I can't sleep," he said.

"I can't either," she replied.

They stared at each other for the longest period of silence they could bear.

TenTen leaned her head to the side a little, and smiled at him. She looked into his deep green eyes and his sweet smell of sand and clover drifted around the room.

She welcomed Gaara's soft lips as they lowered into hers. As his sand formed underneath her, she felt no fear at all. TenTen gasped lightly as the sand lifted her up into his arms, allowing him to explore her mouth. He deepened the kiss and caressed her lips inviting her to challenge his warm ones. She responded quickly trying to dominate the fevered kiss. Then, as both stopped for air, Gaara's sand eased them both onto the floor. Now standing in front of her, Gaara resumed the passionate embrace, TenTen allowing his tongue to dance in her cavern. The two warred with their tongues each seeking the same dominance. The kiss soon escaladed into a full, fevered French. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his red hair as he untied her hair ribbons, letting her buns drop down into long, beautiful chocolate brown waves around her. He untied the strap on the sash of his gourd, allowing it to fall to the ground; his sand carried it away to a corner of the room moments later, before sealing itself up inside.

Gaara pushed TenTen up against the wall passionately and unzipped her jacket, still occupied in their fervent kiss. She grabbed his shirt back and pulled it up to come over his head. He pulled away to allow his shirt to be removed, revealing a masculine body with smooth abs and a handsome chest underneath a fishnet top. TenTen grabbed the fishnet cloth, throwing the other shirt onto the ground, and pulled him in to resume their eager kiss. Gaara kissed her again before pulling off her shirt revealing well rounded breasts held in a lacey black bra. She unbuckled his belt as he unbuttoned her pants. She pulled off his fishnet shirt after he finally got her pants off.

Discarding the clothing on the floor, the two moved to the bed where Gaara fell onto his back, carrying TenTen with him to lie on his chest. Still highly occupied in their heated kiss, Gaara rolled TenTen over, unbuttoning the clasp on her bra. He had to stop himself from staring in amazement at how rounded and full her breasts were, as well as how beautiful she was. Gaara stared dreamily at TenTen's blush-filled face. Smiling, he took off his boxers and kissed her once more. TenTen nearly gasped at the size of his member and tried to hide her excited smile. With her breasts lightly pressed up against his chest, Gaara took his hands and grasped TenTen's thong and began to pull it downwards, sweating with impatience.

Gaara and TenTen rolled over on the bed so she was on top. TenTen grabbed her thong and pushed it off, quite impatient as well. She lay back down on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He flipped them over and began to move his warm hands up her body, from her toned legs to her soft thighs over her stomach and arched back. His hands roamed her raised chest over every one of her battle scars; her hair spread out around her on the bed. She did the same, feeling his hard abs and evenly brushing her fingertips over the only scars he had. He moved his hand from her thigh, to her stomach, to her breast where he caressed and massaged it gently hearing the soft moans of the weapons mistress. Taking the other hardened nipple to his mouth, Gaara sucked and nibbled on it, causing her to moan again, louder this time. There was no stopping it now.

Gaara kissed a line of butterfly kisses down her chest and abdomen, making his way to her heated core. Just his simple, yet extravagant touches and kisses alone, made TenTen come and Gaara lowered himself into her wet entrance to suck up every last drop of her, until she was tingling with desire. He slowly slid his tongue inside of her to explore her cave and she moaned at every movement in deep pleasure. After Gaara had tasted every part of her womanhood and devoured her, he came back up and gently kissed her lips, giving her a taste of her own sweet juices. She encouraged him to deepen the kiss as he rest himself between her legs. He carefully positioned himself at her small opening. TenTen had long lost her hymen through hardcore training and intensive missions. He parted the kiss and looked into her eyes and said, "TenTen, my uncle had me undergo a vasectomy when I was young." The weapons mistress looked into his eyes trying to comprehend where he was getting at.

"We could never have children. Are you still sure about this?" he continued.

"Gaara," she replied, "I know we couldn't have children either because, well……I can't."

"You're infertile," Gaara asked.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," she exclaimed with small tears, taking her hands from around his neck to cover her eyes and tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really am! I still love you whether we have children or not, but I'm sorry. I just—"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "It's okay TenTen. There is nothing that could stop me from loving you. If the love is truly there, then we can live with each others' flaws and not worry about them! Plus, there are other alternatives."

All TenTen had to do was smile as a response, and Gaara understood. She nodded her head to give him the okay, and he eased himself into her. She only winced in discomfort as his large shaft pierced through her small hole. She quickly adjusted to his size and he set a slow rhythm. He lay on top of her gently and continued at his slow pace. He soon felt her try to increase the speed and he increased his pace. Hearing her moans of pleasure, he went faster still as she raked her nails against his back, making small scratches appear—the only bloodshed his sand (and himself) would allow. Her breath hitched as she whispered in his ear through heavy pants and moans "faster, Gaara." He enhanced his speed. Not stopping, he used his strength and flipped them over so she was positioned on top of him. Her breast bouncing in rhythm, she rode him releasing whimpers of ecstasy. "Gaara," she whined as he replied "TenTen." He stopped for a short moment as the two regained their strength and he laid her to rest back on the bed, before continuing, faster and harder.

With every pump, TenTen felt butterflies swimming in her stomach and saw lights dancing behind her eyes. On the brink of her orgasm, she opened her eyes and opened her mouth to scream, though nothing but silence was there.

Then, the sounds finally came. She screamed and groaned as he thrust in and out of her. Screaming at the top of their lungs, the two shouted the other's name not caring if the whole universe heard.

"Gaara," screamed the weapons mistress.

"TenTen," screamed the sand prince.

At that exact moment, they came together shuddering and shaking in pleasure. He filled into her up to the very brim of her center and onto his member as she released, adding to the mixture. Panting softly, he lay on top of her and kissed her neck lightly. She moved her hands down his muscular arms and he whispered into her ear, with every kiss, "TenTen, I love you." A smile of pure happiness emerged on the weapons mistress' flustered face. She whispered back every time, "I love you Gaara." He slowly pulled out of her and rested beside her on the bed before grabbing the covers and pulling them up over their sweaty bodies. He held her in a tight embrace and rubbed his thumb on her shoulder and smiled looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Gaara kissed TenTen's forehead tenderly before joining her in the deepest, most peaceful sleep he ever had.

--The next morning, at the Hyuuga Compound--

Hinata woke up to the sweet sounds of birds chirping outside her window. _"Last night was amazing,"_ she thought, however, her happy reflections would be cut short. She looked over to the side of the bed where Neji had lain only a couple hours ago. Instead, there was just a white pillow and white sheets and an empty void. _"But,"_ she started, _"he wouldn't have just…he wouldn't just use me like that, would he? He's probably training or having breakfast or………."_

Hinata's thoughts trailed off and she sat up quickly, pulling up the covers over her naked body. She looked around the empty room, looking for some sort of sign that would give her a reasonable explanation besides the haunting one in her mind. The lump in her throat grew and she could no longer hold back the tears. She shut her eyes tightly as the first of many tears came out of her midnight-clear eyes.

"I should have known I'd be used. I'm so weak," she cursed to herself out load.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hinata gasped and ran to assemble herself in her clothes as Hiashi walked straight into the room…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Responsibility and The Bonds of Eternal Sunshine**

Previously: "I should have known I'd be used. I'm so weak," she cursed to herself out load.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hinata gasped and ran to assemble herself in her clothes as Hiashi walked straight into the room…

* * *

"Hinata," he said and Hinata froze, her bed sheet wrapped around her nude form and her pajamas and underwear in hand.

"F-Father, I-I c-can e-explain," she stuttered. "Hinata, sit down," her father instructed rather calmly.

She rested her clothes back on the small futon and sat back down on her enormous bed. Hiashi came over and sat next to his daughter. "Hinata," he started, "there will always come a time in a woman's life when she has to take the next step forward and fulfill her duties as a woman. Part of that is leading this clan and household with pride, knowledge, and love. Not only love to the family, but love to your husband as well. There have been many suitors who wish to have your hand in marriage, but I turned them all away except for one of whom I thought was completely suitable. He is a kind and generous young man and I believe he will be a great husband. He hasn't had a lot in life, but he should suit you fine."

Hinata began to sob and cry at all the things that were finally really going on. First, she had the night of her life and actually felt loved for once with the man she's always loved and now she realized that he only used her. She feels completely alone, and now her father is talking about her getting married.

"Hinata," her father began again, "do not sob and cry like this. It is unbefitting for a young woman of your stature."

"Father," Hinata cried, "Please, I—"

"Now hush, my child," Hiashi continued. He had never spoken to Hinata like this for as long as she could remember. "It may seem to you as if I do not see you as part of the Hyuuga family, but it was because I was testing your strength. I know full well that you will be a very fulfilling mistress of the Hyuuga family."

"Now," he continued seriously and sternly, "I understand that you spent the last night with Neji Hyuuga, the son of my brother."

"Father, I—," Hinata started again but, Hiashi suddenly raised his arm above her. Fearing the worst, Hinata flinched and held her arms up instinctively to block the blow that actually never came. Instead, Hiashi simply put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and she could almost see a small smile appear on his lips. "I have taught you well to always be ready to defend yourself and fight for yourself even in the hardest of emotional situations," he said.

"Hinata, I want you to tell me the truth, and I shall promise you that I will not be angry with you. Do you love Neji-san?" he asked. The tears that had welled up in Hinata's eyes had finally been released and she said, "Even though I did not wake up with him this morning, I fear the worst. I fear that he does not feel the same way. I don't want to believe that he is like other men. I don't want to believe that he used me and then left, even knowing the consequences of his actions. But last night he told me that he loved me and could not live without me. I do not know if his words are true, but……I will always love him no matter what. Even if I do get married, father."

"Very well," Hiashi replied. "But you shall be a suitable wife to your husband. He has asked for a long time, you know. And I have turned him down every time, but still he persisted. Now I believe he is ready. But first, I did tell him that you, Hinata, must accept his proposal. He has already pledged his life-long love to you, Hinata. Yet, I told him that the only way he would have my decision is if he proposed to you himself and you accepted."

"But I—," Hinata started with a fearful tone.

"No buts, Hinata. Now get dressed," Hiashi demanded.

"Yes, father," Hinata said. She had a huge lump in her throat and could no longer hold it in. She grabbed the dress she had put out to wear today and pulled it over her head harshly. She made up the bed, and as she set the last pillow on the frame, she could smell Neji's scent like fresh perfume sprayed on the pillow. Hinata began to cry.

"Hinata," Neji said stepping into her room. "Hinata. We need to talk."

"No, Neji!" Hinata had to force herself to suppress her scream. "You left me. Why did you leave me? I thought you said you loved me Neji. I thought that you really cared."

"Hinata," he said and quickly came over to the bed, where he laid his arm around her. "That's why I wanted to talk with you." Hinata shivered in response to his touch like how she had the night before.

"Hiashi-sama came into the room and summoned me. He knew about us and spoke to me about it."

"Neji, I'm getting—," she began wishing to tell him of her engagement.

"Please, Hinata. Let me explain," Neji continued. "Your father told me of his plans concerning your engagement and told me that you had to accept the suitor's proposal first, am I right?"

"I don't want you to—."

"Am I right?" he interrupted looking into her eyes once more that were cast down to look at something else.

"Yes," she replied with a sad sigh. "Neji, please, I—." He cut her off again with a simple kiss. He could feel her tears against his cheeks as he pulled away. He wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

"Well," he continued, "Here goes," he said and got up from the bed to kneel down in front of her. He held her hand and took out a gold ring with three diamonds studded on. On the inside of the ring, the engraving read "Neji & Hinata Forever."

"Hinata," he said as her eyes went wide in happiness and confusion. The tears she had already started to shed turned into tears of joy. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata's smile grew wider and wider and she hugged him and said "Yes! Yes. A thousand times, yes!" He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with every drop of love he had in his heart. "But," she started, "I don't understand."

"I was the one who had asked Hiashi-sama for your hand in marriage all this time, and he didn't think I was ready, and didn't think that you were ready. When he came into your room early this morning and saw us sleeping together, he saw the happy expression on your face and said that he would agree to give me your hand in marriage, but only if you accepted it."

Hinata grinned at her fiancé and kissed him again before the two pulled each other in for a hug. "I love you so much Neji," she whispered in his ear. "And I love you Hinata. I always have," he whispered back.

Hiashi quietly opened the door slightly and peaked in at the couple hugging and saw the ring on Hinata's finger as well as the smile on her face. He closed the door quietly and walked back down the hall, chuckling and smiling.

"Hiashi-sama," said a servant nearby who was one of the 3 lucky people to see Hiashi smile.

Hiashi's smile quickly disappeared and he stared menacingly at the servant. "Do you have a job to do or are you just going to stand there like a dumb-founded goat?!"

"No, sir," the servant quickly replied. "Not at all sir. I shall get back to my work immediately," he said and scurried off in the opposite direction. Once out of Hiashi's sight the servant sighed of relief and then grinned brightly at the scene his eyes had fallen on. _"I knew there was no way that Hiashi-sama was really an ice-cold heartless rock,"_ he thought and smiled.

--Back at TenTen's estate--

TenTen opened her eyes and looked around at her room. She got up and stretched and put on the t-shirt and boy shorts that were on the arm chair next to her dresser.

She combed out her hair and looked dazedly around the room once more as the memories of the previous night flooded through her mind. _"What a night it was,"_ she thought.

Then it hit her like a solid brick. Gaara wasn't there. His gourd was gone and so were his clothes. "Shit," she shouted aloud. "God I am such an idiot! How the hell could I fall for that?!" she raved as she opened the door to her room and stomped down the stairs. "How could I be so stupid," she questioned aloud.

"Stupid about what? You're not stupid," Gaara said from in the kitchen as she walked in.

"Jeeze! Kami, you scared the living hell out of me," she jumped and exclaimed as he briskly turned around with some plates in his hand. There was eggs, toast, coffee and fried saké-noodles.

"Wait. I know that you like weapons and all, but you've got Hell living inside you?" he asked with his eyes growing wider.

"Um. Never mind," she said and shook her head smiling.

"Okay. Why would I scare you? We did, um…well……spend the night together," he stammered with a blush. TenTen's cheeks turned a bright red and she smiled and turned her face away. She pushed her hair behind her ear shyly.

"I thought you…" TenTen started timidly, "I thought you would have left."

"What?" he answered, "Why would I leave? Do you want me to leave?" he questioned quietly.

"No, no!" TenTen said quickly. "No. It's just that……well, after a guy meets a girl all he wants is to really just get in her pants, you know?"

"Well," he said taking a seat, "If you thought that me telling you that I love you was just to 'get in your pants' then you are mistaken. There's a saying that I have followed no matter what the situation is. 'Say what you mean, and mean what you say' and…I do. I mean every word."

"You said 'telling me that you love me,'" she said.

"What," Gaara asked.

"What I mean is," TenTen said smiling softly, "you said 'love' and not 'loved' as in present and not past tense."

"I meant to say love, because…well, I still love you…and always will," Gaara replied. "Let's eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving," TenTen said with a devilish glare at the feast before her.

Moments later………."Oh my god," TenTen exclaimed. Gaara dropped his fork and stared up at TenTen.

"This is the best coffee I've ever tasted," she exclaimed taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"Um," Gaara began, "It was in _your_ cupboard. Though I did have to remove two shuriken from inside the bag before I put it in the coffee machine," he said smirking at her.

"Well, I don't know how they got there," TenTen mumbled, shifting her eyes away and hiding her smile with a sip of coffee.

Gaara took another bite out of his toast and chuckled for the first time in ages.

--Seven months later--

"Honey," Gaara called out to the upstairs bedroom, "We gotta go. Hokage Tsunade has a new mission where she needs a couple of people who are good in defense and attack strategies."

"Again?" was the reply. TenTen put her long, straight hair up in the style it was in when she had went to the portal of her mind and met the strange talking raccoon who was wearing the Pedora suit. Though, she did use a "simple" black hair clip instead that had been equipped with poison darts in the design (of course). She slipped her marital ring onto her finger, smiling.

Gaara was standing in the living room of the new mansion he and his wife had moved into on their new estate. He was reading a letter from the Hokage about an urgent notice; he put the notice down and stared dreamily at the marital ring on his finger, then moved his gaze to a small card on the dining table.

"Gaara," TenTen called down as she made her way down the stairs. She packed up the last weapons in her satchel. "Have you picked out something to wear yet for Saturday?"

"Yeah," he replied giving her a kiss saying a small "good morning."

"Morning," she answered.

"I was thinking of my white, orange, black and gold Pedora, since it's going to be outside."

"Okay. I'll pull out my white and gold kimono."

"_My_ favorite one," Gaara questioned with a smile.

"Yes, _our_ favorite one, Gaara," she replied chuckling and grabbing her key.

"You have the other invitation right?" he asked.

"Yes. It's already in my bag. The other one's on the table, right?"

"Yeah; I can't wait. I'm glad those two are finally getting married," Gaara said.

"So we won't have to worry about Mr. Follow-Your-Destiny ever again," TenTen added with a smile. Gaara shook his head grinning.

Sitting on the table was a beautiful cream-colored card with lavender flowers embellished on two of the corners and in the center was a message painted in delicate, gold, Japanese calligraphy:

"TenTen and Gaara,"

You have been cordially invited to be guests at a commencement of union between Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga as they celebrate their bonds through a traditional marriage on Saturday at 1.00 PM. We hope you can attend this event of happiness, joy and unity on Saturday at the Willow Tree in Konoha Forest. We look forward to your arrival and hope you can come to celebrate with us. Thank you.

- Head Master of the Hyuuga Clan -

Hiashi Hyuuga

"Wait," Gaara said suddenly walking back through the door. "I left my keys on the dresser.

"Well, hurry up," TenTen shouted playfully. "Or else Shino might try to stick us with his paperwork!"

Gaara laughed as he raced up the stairs. He was surprised at how fun laughing was, when it was with TenTen, his wife. He grabbed his keys from the dresser and turned to take one last peak at the bed before running back out the door.

Sitting on their bed leaning against the pillows were two small teddy bears. One had two hair ribbons tied onto its ears and the other had a red sash tied around it.

A certain Sakura Haruno had wondered about those bears. It seemed that whenever she looked at them, they almost looked just like TenTen and Gaara, though the couple claimed to have had them from since they were young children. Of course, Gaara and TenTen couldn't possibly have met back then.

The bears' resemblance to the young lovers was probably just a simple, silly coincidence…

**THE END**


End file.
